Wally B. Feed
Wally B. Feed was a cartographer on Scabb Island. He wore a monocle and was unable to see without it. He claimed to have traveled all the world, and putting every place he'd seen on paper. As well as making maps, he did restoration work on them, repairs, copying and 'artsy fartsy stuff' like painting little cupids in the corners. His mother passed away some time before he met Guybrush Threepwood on Scabb Island. He was something of an expert on Big Whoop and was happy to help Guybrush put together the map pieces required to find it. Biography While in in the town of Woodtick on Scabb Island he used to throw bricks at the window of the hated bully Largo LaGrande. He was first met by Guybrush Threepwood in the Cartographer's Hut. Threepwood told him of his plan to find Big Whoop and Wally agreed to help him put the map pieces together as it had been an interest of his for many years. Threepwood stole his monocle leaving him blind for a time in order to convince Captain Dread to sail from his dock. He was able to find a suitable replacement however some time later. When Threepwood had found the last of the Big Whoop Map Pieces and left them with Wally, he asked him to run a quick errand for him and collect a Love Bomb from the Voodoo Lady. Threepwood agreed but while he was gone, Wally was kidnapped by Largo LaGrande. Wally barely had time to scratch the word 'LeChuck' in to his desk before he was stuffed into a duffel bag and taken away. Largos idea was to stall his deciphering the Big Whoop Map Pieces and lure Threepwood to them. Upon Threepwoods capture, Wally was to be executed alongside him. While Threepwood attempted to make his way to LeChuck's lair, Wally was interrogated and had his monocle confiscated for a while. Threepwood caught up with Feed and found him hanging by his arms in a prison cell. Wally advised him to find the cell key in LeChuck's office rather than attempt to break down the door. Fortunately, Feed had previously memorised the map and recognised the island location, so recovering it was not necessary. Threepwood told Wally that Captain Dread had previously stolen his monocle and Wally responded that he knew it, believing that Dread had always envied his intellectual look. During Threepwoods attempt to rescue Wally, he was captured and they were both hung in LeChuck's torture chamber, threatened to be dropped into a pit of acid. Wally was pissed off all the time, especially when Guybrush spit (intended to extinguish the candle) fell on Wally. Threepwood led the escape and in doing so destroyed LeChuck's Fortress. It is unknown where Wally ended up immediately but he landed safely on a raft somewhere out at sea. He returned in The Curse of Monkey Island where he had joined LeChuck's crew under the name of 'Bloodnose the Pirate', no longer wishing to be pushed around. He later accepted that he was not a real pirate. He was seen in the roller coaster in the Carnival of the Damned on Monkey Island, tied up and gagged. It is unknown what happened to him after this but was presumebly liberated. Trivia *In Woodtick, before Guybrush learns his name, he is identified only as "cartographer". *Strangely, if Guybrush goes to the Voodoo Lady to fetch his Love Bomb without being introduced, Guybrush mentions Wally by name in dialogue, although he wasn't supposed to know it. It is interesting to note that if Guybrush goes to the Voodoo Lady while knowing Wally's name, his dialogue line is different and doesn't mention him by name at all. It's obvious that the two lines were used for the opposite situation than intended, and were messed up due to a programming mistake. *His fate after the explosion is mentioned in the Audio Commentary of MI2 Special Edition. He was supposed to be killed off by dropping his monocle into the sea and Wally in a attempt catch it falls in and drowns. As the employees of LucasArts thought it was too cruel, this cutscene were scrapped, leading to him to return for The Curse of Monkey Island. *He still wears his monacle under his eyepatch in CoMI, Guybrush can ask about it and learn why he recognizes "Bloodnose the Pirate" Category:Males Category:Cartographers Category:LeChucks Crew Category:Pirates Category:Blind Characters Category:Artists